A Canvas of Fortune
by Choso2223
Summary: Wounds never heal until they are freed to comfort. Wounds never heal until they are freed to time. Only then can one's future be clear. Only then can one join the stars.


**A Canvas of Fortune**

_Enjoy_

* * *

The room was filled with white light, the porcelain curtains billowed from the window as two women combed and prepped red flowing locks of a woman in white. A shear veil laid in front of them sitting lady as the two behind her continued to comb through her red hair. The two women muttered her hair was finished and left the room. The sitting woman looked at the mirror as her lips curbed upwards. A knock hit the door. "Can I come in?" murmured a voice; the sitting lady got up and opened the door.

"Sumia, how do I look?" Sumia, dressed in a pale pink dress with a deep red wrap around her waist tied to a bow upon her back, paused for second before clapping a bit with a huge smile.

"You look stunning Cordelia!" Sumia giggled a bit, "I'm certain he will love it!" Cordelia grinned a bit and stared out the window towards the sky. The sky twisted from a light blue to a dark black, the stars lite the sky as they twinkled amongst the shadows. Cordelia stood on a hill clutching her hand to her breastplate. A single tearing falling from her face as her other hand grip tightened around her spear.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one stargazing tonight." Cordelia twisted around, quickly wiping the single tear from her cheek. She discovered a man with short dark red hair standing next to her with a big smile on his face.

"Robin…" She stuttered, "I was just…"

"Stargazing, no?" Robin placed his hands at his waist as he smile up at the sky, "Beautiful isn't it. A sea of lights…" Robin was silent as the wind blew forward, billowing his purple coat. "But in all honesty," Robin gripped Cordelia's hand, "Anything you want to talk about. I'm a pretty good listener." Robin gave a light grin to her. Her lip slightly curved but she looked away and removed her hand from his.

"It's nothing. I'm just looking at the sky."

"Feeling lonely?"Cordelia flinched as he heard Robin setting himself down on the hill's soft grass. "I can understand." Cordelia sat next to him as he stared up at the sky. "When I awoke to Chrom and Lissa when we first met; I knew nothing. Nothing short of my name, I lived in an alien world that lacked any form of familiarity for comfort." Robin chuckled, "Some days I wonder what kind of man I was. The man that died that day I lost my memories. The man I can never know." Cordelia listened to Robin's breath, steady and clear. "But I've gained some much. New people, new friends: I have met some many people I have come to love." Robin placed his hand over Cordelia's. "I cannot know exactly what you may feel Cordelia…but I know this." Robin got up and offered his hand to her, "Life is a troubling journey but it's a journey that is worth living because for every tragedy. There is a chance of great happiness. That chance, it is all I need to know this is worth it." Cordelia took Robin's hand and looked towards the sky as it slowly changed color as the sun began rising in a mixture of red and orange. The sky's color twirled about as the red and orange mixed together until they spun into a single mesh that split into separate petals within a bouquet. The deep white wrapping let the colors of red and orange pop from the flower's petals. This is the day, she thought to herself. She stood behind thick oak doors. They opened to a bright light and she began walking down the red rugged path. She passed faces that fawned over her until she saw faces that simply smiled. Friends and allies, she looked forward as bright white light coated those that stood near the front of the cathedral. The bright light whitewashed those in front of her and only let a few faces appear clear to her. She noticed Sumia with her greyish brown hair giggling with a big smile, two smaller blond girls dressed in an assorted pink and white. One with curls, Mirabelle, remained calm and poised while the other with pigtails, Lissa, had an even bigger smile then Sumia's. Cordelia walked further down the aisle the white light draped her. The light phased back as the world around has shifted towards a dreary camp of browns and greens. Cordelia dressed in her armor and red battle raiment ran passed many people to her tent. Her face as red as her hair, she gulped as she tried to calm herself. An image flashed in her memory as she remembered how she cried into his chest. Wetting his shirt, she flushed and shook her head. It was not her place to cry about her problems. It was not his fault that she was not strong enough. It was not his fault that she is not worthy of anyone's love. "That was improper of me…he's our…he's not…" She paused as she sighed. The curtain of her tent opened up wide as bits of light seeped in.

"Cordelia, I heard that you were troubled." Cordelia turned to see Sumia appear in her tent's opening.

"I'm fine but thank you," Cordelia lead Sumia out of the tent and the two walked towards the border of the encampment grounds.

"So…" Sumia muttered, "I know I shouldn't trust rumors but…um…"

"What is it Sumia? Rumors about me?" Cordelia asked. Sumia nodded and turned away.

"There not bad rumors. I mean, I was having tea with Sully and she said that you might have a crush on someone." Cordelia's cheeks tinged.

"It's not very fitting for us to talk about crushes. I mean we aren't little girls anymore!" Sumia giggled.

"I know but…" Sumia nudged Cordelia. "I think I know who it is." Cordelia began walking a faster pace.

"D-do you."

"Yep, I can't blame you," Sumia muttered, "I mean everyone respects him and looks to him for guidance. He's like a great protector that does everything he can to help us. Even if it hurts him, he still does it. " Sumia grinned. "It's…"

"I-I have to go do something! Bye Sumia" With a deep blush in her face, Cordelia rushed down towards camp. She needed to do something. She needed to do anything. She couldn't dawdle on affections that she did not deserve. She picked up multiple boxes and crates. A memory of the kindly priest's, Libra, warning, she winched a bit but she had to do this. After all, if she did not what was she worth? Great bells ring from the camp to call all everyone back to camp. She slowly waddled forward until she nearl y tripped forward but the crates stood still as she leaned against them.

"You know that this isn't a one woman's job." A familiar voice beckoned. Some of the boxes moved back as he appeared before her with his token smile. "You should be more careful. You'll give me a heart attack if you keep this up." Robin chuckled as he gripped the other boxes. "So where do they need to go?" Cordelia muttered and pointed towards the wall.

"I'm sorry Robin." She muttered. Robin followed and shrugged.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Crying on you, I shouldn't have. I…"

"Cordelia, it's fine. I'm glad I could be there for you." He placed down the boxes at the spot Cordelia pointed out. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Just don't worry us so much. We are all here for you." Cordelia paused as he walked away. She smiled and nodded. As the day died down, Cordelia walked up towards a near hill. She looked upwards the setting sun. She looked at her javelin that she had made. The love and passion that went into the weapon, she smiled and looked back towards the sunset. It was time. It was time to let go. It was time to forgive, to forgive herself. The bells rang deep through the camp, through the sky; the bells rang through the cathedral as Cordelia stood next to him. He smiled through the priests words with his hand on hers, fingers interlocked. After the priest stopped with his words, she turned to her groom who gave her a big grin.

"Well, Little Miss Genius how does the future look?" Robin placed his arms around her. She smiled

"The stars could not be brighter."


End file.
